supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Romona Z'iegler
History Early life Romona and her sister Reya were raised by her two other sisters Rebekah and Raava and they helped them both grow until a certain age and Raava had left, but Rebekah left soon after, Romona and Reya got a chance to know Rebekah but she left them alone even after they asked her to stay, so they left them w/ one of the archangels and he guided them until a certain point. After her traumatic past of not having a family, Romona and Reya had stood together and helped each other raise one another. Later, Romona was taken up by a tribe of Angels that took her under their wing and taught her to be one of the fiercest fighters and teach her their culture. '' ''Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Affinity: Romona draws her power from Enochian magic which grants her: '' * ''Superhuman Strength:' Romona's strength is of the highest level and is sufficiently vast enough that it enables her to lift/move unbelievably massive and/or heavy objects possibly on a planetary scale or higher with little effort. * ''Superhuman Stamina: Romona's advanced musculature is considerably more efficient than that of human and most other beings. Her virtually inexhaustible stamina enables her to hold her breath for an undefined period of time, and exert herself at peak capacity for months without tiring at all.'' * Superhuman Durability: '''With Enochian magic, Romona possesses virtual invulnerability and immunity to all known Earthly diseases and infections. She has so far comfortably flown through the vacuum of space * ''Superhuman Speed:' Romona is very fast, even without Enochian magic. Romona's agility, speed, and reflexes are far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination. * ''Healing Factor: Romona is not invulnerable to all harm and it is possible sufficient blunt physical force can injure her. But due to her unique enchantment, she is able to heal from most injuries much faster than a human being could.'' * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Due to superhuman speed, Romona's reaction time is far greater than a normal human. She was capable of catching a blade thrown at her from behind, without even looking.'' * ''Flight: Romona has shown the ability to fly, not only in the atmosphere but also in the vacuum of space.'' * ''Self Sustenance: Romona is capable of surviving in the vacuum of space without needing to breathe.'' * '''''Enochian magic spells: ** Transmutation ** Energy Projection ** Tracking Spells ** Shielding ** Light Projection Abilities * ''Master Martial Artist: Romona is amongst the most formidable armed and unarmed combatants across the universe.'' * Swordsmanship: '''Romona is a master of swordplay, wielding her Ichors, and Xiphos the Sword of the Stars. Paraphernalia Equipment ''All Heaven:' Romona's enchanted dress/armor, that can withstand mystical attacks and negates effects of telekinesis. '' ''Weapons ''Ribbons: Romona has a psychic connection to the ribbons attached to her outfit, being capable of using them to strangle or cut her opponents.'' ''Xiphos the Sword of the Stars: A legendary sword acquired by Romona under unknown circumstances.'' ''Ichors: Also known as the Blades of Ichor, it is a liquid metal, double-edged scimitar that can take the form of any bladed weapon. It can also be split into two separate weapons which she can use as daggers, and they can take the form of a whip.''